Inheritor
Inheritor The blood of dragons burns long, and runs hot. Even a drop can grant great power to those who bear it in their veins. For many, that is enough - the power is a spark, and nothing more. But to some sorcerers, that spark begs to be kindled into a glorious conflagration. Their blood grows thick and strong, and with it comes the power of some of the mightiest beings to ever draw breath. Such is their inheritance. Dragonblood A dragon is a being of might. Their scales, shields. Their teeth, a phalanx. Beginning at 8th level, the power in your blood fuels a stunning transformation, and can be woken to perform incredible feats. You gain a pool of Draconic Might equal to your level, which replenishes fully at the end of each long rest. Whenever you reduce a creature to 0 HP with one of your spells, you regain two points of draconic might. This recovery increases to three points at 13th level, and four points at 18th level. You can use your draconic might to fuel the following effects. *During a short rest, you can expend up to two points of draconic might to gain an equal quantity of sorcery points. This maximum increases to three points at 13th level, and four points at 18th level. *As a bonus action, you can expend two points of draconic might to gain the claws of a dragon, gaining two natural attacks. At 13th level, you also gain a tail attack, and at 18th level, you gain a bite attack. These are considered to be charisma-based melee weapon attacks, with a weapon damage of 1d10. A single attack action allows you to use each of your natural weapons once. If you are wielding a +1 or better implement, they gain your implement's bonus. This effect lasts for one minute. *As an action, you can expend a number of points of draconic might up to the level of the highest level spell you can cast. In doing so, you can exhale a 20' cone of fire. Creatures caught in the area must succeed on a dexterity save against your sorcerer spell DC or suffer Xd8 damage, where X is the number of points of draconic might you spent plus one. If you are a dragon sorcerer, your breath instead deals the type of damage matching your draconic ancestor, and gains the damage bonus of your elemental affinity. *As a reaction when you take damage, you can expend a number of points of draconic might up to the level of the highest level spell you can cast. Doing so reduces the damage by 5 for each point spent. *At the end of a short rest, your draconic blood infuses you with vigor, granting you a number of temporary hit points equal to the number of points of draconic might you have remaining. If you are a dragon sorcerer, you can add your charisma modifier to this value. Dragonheart A dragon is a being of magic. Mana runs through their veins, and some say the first arcanists learned at their feet. Beginning at 13th level, your apotheosis progresses. You gain natural armor of modifier when not otherwise armored, and your hit point maximum increases by 1 for each level you possess. If you already have the draconic resilience class feature, your natural armor improves to modifier, and your scales can be etched and engraved to benefit from enhancement materia or the enhancement bonus from the blacksmith. In addition, you gain two additional ways to expend your draconic might. *When you cast a spell that deals damage of a type other than force, radiant, or necrotic, you can expend one point of draconic might in order to change that spell's damage type to fire, and grant you advantage on the damage roll. If you are a dragon sorcerer, you instead change the spell's damage to a type matching your draconic ancestor, and you can use this effect at no cost on the draconic breath granted by Dragonblood. *When you cast a damaging spell using a metamagic effect, you can expend one point of draconic might to reduce the sorcery point cost by one. Dragonsoul A dragon is a being of legend. The beating of their wings heralds salvation - or ruin. Beginning at 18th level, if you have at least one point of draconic might remaining in your pool, you can expend it all as an action to transform into an Adult true dragon of your choice. If you are a dragon sorcerer, you can instead transform into an Ancient true dragon of the type matching your draconic ancestor. This is a polymorph effect, and does not require concentration. You do not gain any legendary or lair actions of the creature whose form you assume. The transformation lasts until the start of your next turn, plus one additional round for every four points of draconic might you expended (rounded up). Once this ability is triggered, you cannot regain draconic might by any means until you take a short or long rest.